Pretty Pink Shells
by Angnix
Summary: Sonamy, based upon Sonic X, poetry about Amy and Sonic's thoughts about the Emerald Coast incident, Finished! Sonic's part is now up!
1. Amy's Reflections

Pretty Pink Shells  
By Angnix  
  
(I was going to update one of my other stories, but I decided not too, instead here is a poem based upon the Emerald Coast episode of Sonic X, this is Amy's point of view, Sonic's half will come later.)  
  
Amy ~*~  
  
I was thinking of you that afternoon, over you I often swoon.  
  
Daydreaming on the beach, you seemed in arms reach.  
  
By coconut my dream was broken, but with a kick it got a soakin'!  
  
So mad at that stupid nut, but I was crazy deep in my gut.  
  
Crazy over the true blue Sonic, a sickness that has no curing tonic.  
  
Then upon a surfer and girl did I stumble, what that girl had made my heart crumble.  
  
Pretty pink shells on a string, but that didn't mean anything.  
  
She handed to her love with glee, "this bracelet will give you good luck at sea"  
  
Then he gave his love a hug, that gave my heart a huge tug.  
  
If I made a bracelet for my love, will I receive a hug for that love?  
  
For shells of pink I searched the shore, pretty pink shells that he'll adore.  
  
Then I strung them carefully, hoping he'll accept them lovingly.  
  
To the child Cream did I lie, why I made it I did deny.  
  
That made my heart feel sad, but then I saw Sonic, that made me glad.  
  
But he was drowning, Eggman's robot was not clowning!  
  
That dirty robot doing Sonic harm, with the Piko Piko I tore up its arm!  
  
Then with a mighty Spin-Dash, the robot Sonic did bash!  
  
After his triumphant victory, I went up to him with glee.  
  
At first he seemed not to care, until he saw the gift I bare.  
  
I made this for you so you would have luck in the water, I said hoping him I did not bother.  
  
But to my surprise he did not flee, all he said was "you made this for me?"  
  
He reached out his arm! He was going to accept my good luck charm!  
  
But then Eggman's robot spoiled it all, it caused the bracelet's great fall.  
  
With a crush the shells did break, Eggman just made a big mistake!  
  
At first I cried and I cried, with my bracelet my hopes had died.  
  
But then I got angry at Eggman, I will make Eggman a dead man!  
  
With the Piko Piko I smashed, that huge robot I bashed!  
  
But anger still boiled in me, I went after Eggman with glee!  
  
I tried to kill him for what he had done, if it wasn't for him Sonic I could have won.  
  
But then I found myself in the sea, I though it was the end of me.  
  
I looked up and I could not believe, Sonic dove in to save me!  
  
He reached for my hand with shells still in palm, the mere sight of him did my heart calm.  
  
But suddenly I was in my dream again, the place where this poem began.  
  
I awoke to Cream at my side, but I wanted Sonic in him not her I could abide.  
  
Tails and Chris did save you, but Sonic went home without you.  
  
Oh Sonic, why did you leave? And over the bracelet's loss I do grieve.  
  
The symbol of love that could be, now lies broken at the bottom of the sea. 


	2. Sonic's Reflections

Pretty Pink Shells Part 2  
By Angnix  
  
(*Blushes* I didn't think it was that good. especially since I forgot to include the first battle, that is not good. I actually changed it to include that part, so read Amy's part again if you are smart! Anyway here is part 2, Sonic's views, thanks for the great reviews!)  
  
Sonic ~*~  
  
It seemed like an ordinary day, but Chris had an obligation to obey.  
  
A new hotel on Emerald Coast, Chris had to go to a formal toast.  
  
And the others were going to the beach to play, only one thing came to my mind: No way!  
  
I hate to the admit it but it is true, I can't swim, I'm afraid of the deep blue.  
  
I Sonic, the fastest thing alive, am afraid of a little dip and especially a dive.  
  
So like a coward I ran to the mountains, to get away from the ocean's deep fountains.  
  
The mountains full of power, the mountains in full flower.  
  
Flowers so delicate and fragrant, flowers so fragile and innocent.  
  
Eventually I returned to my new home, but I found out it is bad to roam!  
  
My friends are being attacked by Eggman! I have to get there as fast as I can!  
  
But my dear friends do not fear, for I Sonic am now here!  
  
That robot tried to drown me, but Amy's hammer freed me  
  
I taught that Eggman a harsh lesson, with my friends you better not be messin'!  
  
Then Amy came up to me afterward, I felt kind of awkward.  
  
Oh silly girl why do you chase me? Why little girl can't you just leave me be?  
  
Or at least that is what I say, do I really mean it I cannot say.  
  
Pretty pink shells strung on a string, she said to me good luck they would bring.  
  
You made that for me? was what I did ask, the emotion I felt I could not mask.  
  
There was such innocence about her, she reminded me of a delicate flower.  
  
I reached out to grab the unexpected present, but what happened next was quite unpleasant!  
  
Eggman was back before I could grab it, Eggman was back, dammit!  
  
Another huge robot of enormous size, I looked like something fun to pulverize!  
  
Then suddenly out of nowhere, a huge hammer did Amy bare!  
  
What anger in here emerald eyes, what happened that she so despise?  
  
What looked so innocent before, now had power I couldn't help but adore.  
  
Then she went after Eggman who was over the sea, oh why Amy couldn't you just let him be?  
  
Amy was now in grave trouble, under the sea she went soon not even a bubble.  
  
I don't know why to this day, but I dived in after her, what can I say?  
  
The only way my love I would show her, try to save her as she sunk lower.  
  
But I could not swim, how stupid was I, I could not save her, we would die.  
  
Then I saw it in her hand, maybe its luck would bring us to land.  
  
Pretty pink shells, string tattered, some broken, about their luck I hoped Amy wasn't jokin'.  
  
Her emerald eyes where now close, my heart just froze.  
  
Oh Amy please don't sink more, the one that I secretly adore.  
  
The pretty pink shells in her hand, I grabbed them with my hand.  
  
I was running out of air, to die so young, this was so unfair.  
  
But to my grateful bliss, salvation came in the form of Tails and Chris!  
  
I woke up before she did, I ran off before she woke up I did.  
  
I had something important to do, I had to restore the bracelet anew.  
  
I found some string and strung them in a gist, then I placed them round my wrist.  
  
I went back to the mountains with all there power, mountains in full flower.  
  
But deep in my heart I knew I should not say, that I had saved the bracelet on that day.  
  
Someday my feelings I will tell her, but I have to wait till she's older.  
  
Pretty pink shells I will give back to her, but for now Sonic, stay out of the water! 


End file.
